


I Need A Minute

by Plentysaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Smut, F/M, Insecure Oliver, Mild Smut, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oops, Protective Oliver, Sneaky Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity ‘needs a minute’ because, again, Oliver Queen was being uncalled for. When she doesn’t come back, he assumes she goes to Palmer Technologies, and when he doesn’t find her there, he finds himself at her apartment where needing a minute means something different. Smut, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This sorta popped into my head whilst I was closing up at work the other night. Enjoy.

“I need a minute.” Those four words always brought Oliver to a standstill, he was always scared when he heard those words from Felicity's mouth. Scared that she would walk straight out of the Foundry and never be seen again. He was always fearful that she would one day say she couldn't do it, that she would lay down the mask she holds for him and walk away.

  
Today, she had walked out when he asked her to cancel her plans with Ray at the Palmer Technologies Charity Bash, he wanted her to work, even though they didn't have any leads, there was nothing and for once, Starling City was quiet.

  
There was something about Ray Palmer that Oliver didn't like, that Oliver couldn't put his finger on, but he kept on telling himself that it had nothing to do with the fact he was taking Felicity away from him. No, he would never tell himself the truth about that. That the woman that he loved – the one he would die for, was being taken away from him. He loved her, of course he did; there was no denying it, but he knew that he was being selfish telling her that and not acting upon it, so he was keeping it to himself, even if that meant that he was breaking her heart and his heart as well.

  
Felicity being stolen from beneath him was his own fault, and a normal person would fight for her, but he was letting it happen. He was letting her go, and Felicity was tired of waiting (even though she knew that she would wait for him until they were old and grey and he was doing his vigilantism from the confines of his nursing home).

  
Resigning to the fact that she wasn't coming back that night, he patrolled on his own. Roy was working in the club, he didn't want to disturb that – he had just got Thea back in Starling so he wanted it kept that way. There was no need for him to patrol with him, and if anything, Oliver just needed to clear his head.

  
He found himself on the rooftop, watching the Palmer Technologies charity gala go ahead, he wasn't really sure how he had gotten there, he seemed to phase out, his body carrying him towards this place. With resigned hope, he watched as everyone moved around, making small talk and giving their very generous donations – something that Oliver tired of, the small talk, pretending to be interested in the life that he was living, he was sure that there was nothing more drole than that.

  
Ray was walking around, a leggy blonde on his arm, and Oliver frowned, that wasn't Felicity. His eyes glazed over the party, quickly, but he was certain she was not there, Ray kept on checking his watch, and Oliver wondered if she had stood him up as well. A small part of him hoped that she had done, then there was that small part of him that panicked that someone had taken her and that was why she wasn’t there – that in her emotional state, she was gone, and they had parted terms in a bad way.

  
Immediately, his body went into overdrive and he found himself over at Felicity’s apartment, letting himself in as quietly as possible. The house was shrouded in darkness, he removed his hood and kept a tight hold of his bow and an arrow ready to shoot if needs must. He didn’t take much in from the surroundings, he knew his way around, he had carried her home a couple of nights where she had been injured or when he had first started to go to her for information, he kept an eye on her. He knew his way around, or frankly, knew his way to her bedroom. Some nights he had found himself standing outside her bedroom window and watching her sleep. It was always when he couldn’t sleep, he would find himself there, watching over her, being the hero that she thought he was – the one that he could hope to be one day for her.

  
A bang from the bedroom got his attention and he moved quicker, getting into his stance, he peered through the small slit in the door where she hadn’t closed the door properly, she had always said that she hated the door being open when she slept, she liked to feel secure. His eyes moved to the bed, the double bed in the middle of the room, he could see her dainty wrist holding onto the headboard, her head facing towards the door, eyes closed tight, teeth bared on her bottom lip. His eyes glanced down at the rest of her, she was wearing a purple vest top, her duvet was around her hips, and Oliver gulped when he realised just what Felicity Smoak was doing.

  
Felicity’s hand was under the duvet, her hips were pushing up, and little pants were leaving her mouth. He rested the bow against the wall and slowly put the arrow back in his quiver. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and he knew that he should. He shouldn’t stand here and watch her, but he couldn’t move. No, that was a lie, he could move: towards her.

  
“Oliver,” his whole body froze, his heart sped up tenfold as she moaned his name, he bit his lip to stop a moan slipping from his lips. He shouldn’t stay, he should leave and forget this happened, and she could go back to Ray tomorrow and kiss him like she did in her office a few weeks ago. His name rolled off her tongue a few times and he watched as she came undone in front of him. Oliver was more turned on than he had been in a while watching her. He needed her now. She slid out of the bed and Oliver had to move quickly, she was coming straight for him.

  
He managed to get behind her couch before she came out of the room, laying as still as he could, making himself as small as he could. Felicity’s feet stopped just as they got to the entrance of her bedroom door, he could hear her bare feet, the pyjama bottoms rustling against her skin, but that had all come to a standstill.

“Oliver. What are you doing here?” She said, annoyance in her voice slightly, and that was when he realised that his bow was standing by the door of her bedroom still.  
Oliver jumped up, looking guiltily towards her, his face flush, but not as flushed as Felicity’s, he removed his hood and his eye mask, watching the annoyance turn into anger and then embarrassment. “What, I mean… Why… What are you doing here?”

“Well, you said you needed time, and I… I… You weren’t at the charity event.” He says, she crossed her arms and shakes her head.

“Great, now I have another stalker, only this one has access to my house when he wants it. What next?” She sighed, moving towards the bathroom slowly. “You… How long have you been here?” She asked, and he could hear her freshen up. He knew that if he lied then it would only make everything worse.

“Why were you not at the event?” He asked, hoping he would get the answer he was looking for.

“I… I just needed to be alone, Oliver. I needed time to think. How long have you been here?” She reiterated.

“A couple of minutes. I… I’m sorry, Felicity.” Oliver found himself unzipping his jacket and putting it down alongside his quiver and mask.

“A couple of minutes?” The water stopped and Oliver knew he was in trouble. “And what were you doing in those couple of minutes?”

“Checking to see if you were okay. You were… Asleep so I was about to go, then you, came out of the bedroom.” Felicity walked back over to him, her face crimson, she slumped on the sofa and looked at him.

“Please don’t say anymore, Oliver,” she sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face behind them. Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders, despite her trying to pull away, he pulled her into her chest and kissed the top of her head.

“There are a few things that I have said recently, and, well, I… I just want to… I want you to know that I… I love you, Felicity Smoak and there is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you.” He took a deep breath and pulled her chin up, forcing her to look at him. “There are things that I have said and done, and they were for the better, or at least I thought they were, so… But now… I know I have made a mistake. I will always want to be by your side, Felicity, I just don’t know how to tell you this better.” Oliver pressed his lips against hers, that spark ignited between them and she moaned quietly against him, her arms coming around his neck, Oliver pulling her into his lap, holding her in his firm arms. He pulled her on top of him on the sofa, her body still sensitive from before. He kissed her slowly, his tongue clashing against her teeth, his hands finding their way under her vest top.  
“Bedroom, now,” he moaned against her as he pulled his lips off hers to move to her neck. Her legs wrapped around her waist and he moved them in a swift motion into the bedroom, losing his top and hers in the process of walking.

“So shirtless,” she muttered against his neck, pressing her teeth against him gently as he pushed her onto the bed, sliding his hands down the side of her body and pulling the pyjamas and underwear swiftly from her. He worked on sliding himself out of his leather jeans, looking at her with lust, and her returning the look, a hint of a cheeky flare coming from her.

“Do you need a minute, Mr. Queen?” She giggled, and Oliver decided then that he was going to invest in some trousers that weren’t leather for the next time he decided to check on her.


End file.
